Penelope's Help
by CeeCee333
Summary: What happens when Derek can't handle his job. His god given solace comes to the rescue. M/G pairing as always. Please read and review.


Penelope and Derek had been dating for nine months. Their relationship was great. Derek fought through his insecurities. He thought that he was damaged goods because of Carl Buford. Derek thought he could never really be in love, and have someone to lean on when his cases were really bad. That was until he met Penelope Garcia.

Like Derek, Penelope had loss and heartbreak in her life, and she could take care of Derek like no other woman could. When there was a bad case she knew that Derek needed his head rubbed in order to go to sleep. She knew that some cases she needed to hold him and let him cry it out.

Derek could only cry in front of her. She was his God given solace. When his tears would dry she would never look at him like he is less of a man. Actually she would look at him, with love and adoration. Penelope loved the man that was Derek Morgan. He was her protector, chocolate god, and noir hero.

With this last case, Derek completely broke down. There were boys ages 9-14 being stalked, raped, and murdered in Grand Rapids Michigan, Derek took this case really hard. He started having the same nightmares again, that Penelope chased away. Derek's guilt started to come back about lying to the police about Carl Buford.

_In a police station in Grand Rapids..._

A frustrated agent Hotchner said, "Derek you need to calm down."

An equally frustrated Derek Morgan said, "Come on Hotch, these boys are dying, and there is nothing we can do."

With a reassuring tone Hotch replied, "Derek yes there is. We stick to the profile, and we catch the son of a bitch,"

Derek grounded out, "Hotch you know it is not that simple. "

JJ noticed that Derek looked a bit light headed. JJ in a concerned tone said, "Derek are you okay?"

Derek passed out on the precinct floor.

Hotch yelled, "Get me Garcia on the line!"

Penelope in a sing song tone answered the phone and said, "Hey boss man, what's up?"

Trying not to scare Garcia, Hotch in a worried tone said, "Garcia I am worried about Morgan, can you be on the next flight here?"

Penelope panicked. With a shaky voice said, "Oh God, is he okay?"

Hotch answered, "He will be as soon as you get here."

Penelope with fear asked, "Oh God was he shot?"

Hotch said, "No. It seems his past has come back."

Penelope was confused; she knew Hotch would be able to hear the sob she let out. She tried to get some clarity but all she could ask was, "What?"

Hotch ordered, "Penelope just get here."

JJ said, "Hotch she is 6 months pregnant is that a good idea?"

Hotch replied, "It is what Morgan needs. You know Penelope is his safe place."

JJ said, "Hotch you are absolutely right."

Penelope quickly packed her go bag. She rubbed her hand on her belly and told her little one that daddy was going to be okay.

Hotch sent an FBI car to pick Penelope up. He knew better than to give her rather skimpy details on her fiancé, and then expect her to drive.

Once Penelope was settled in the car she prayed for the first time in a long time. She prayed that her man was okay.

Derek came to at the precinct. JJ held a wet rag to his forehead.

Derek could tell that people were talking to him; he just couldn't decipher what they were saying. All Derek knew was he wanted Penelope. He had let the darkness swallow him whole, and he was afraid.

After a few minutes Derek could make out the faces of his extended family. He knew he was in strange place but Hotch and Rossi were asking him questions.

When Derek finally came around completely, Derek heard Hotch say, "It happens to the best of us. After Hailey died I couldn't function. I almost drank myself to death. Jack did for me what Penelope does for you, she gives you a reason to live."

All Derek said was, "My baby. Hotch what kind of man am I that I pass out at the sight of my past?"

"Derek that means you, are human. It means that no matter what bullshit, and pain we go through, you still feel. If you weren't affected by this case, I would have been worried. Knowing Penelope is having a boy makes you more afraid."

Derek said nervously, "Hotch what if some sick Son of a bitch tries to hurt my son. I can't, I just can't."

"Morgan I feel sorry for anyone that gives that boy a paper cut let alone tries to really hurt him. You will be a great father. Take it from one father to another."

Penelope got off her flight to Michigan. She waited for her fiance's SUV to pull up. She finally spotted her man, and she headed towards his vehicle with her go bag.

Derek opened the door for her and she climbed in the oversized car. He shut her door and jogged back to the other side and climbed in. Derek started driving. He was completely silent, and Penelope knew that she should also be quiet until her loving man started to speak. The couple had an unspoken agreement. Penelope wouldn't push to get information out of him, and Derek wouldn't push her away.

After 15 minutes Derek spotted a park, and pulled over in front of it. He scanned the area and didn't see too many people around. HE also took note that the SUV was heavily tinted.

He drew in a deep breath and started talking. "Penelope I tried to save those boys, but the Unsub changed his pattern. Even with your amazing babies, there was nothing we could have done. This bastard is de-evolving. He is rushing his rapes and kills. Baby I need you, I-"

Derek let his tears fall.

In their relationship Derek was the strong one. Penelope who wore her heart on her sleeve fell apart quite a lot. She cried at romantic comedies when the girl finally gets the guy. She cried when she saw lost dogs and cat signs, and now that she was pregnant she cried at Hallmark commercials.

This was different. His tears were from a painful, vulnerable place. Penelope knew that these tears were coming to cleanse his soul.

Penelope knew what to do, she held him until the tears were gone. It hurt Penelope to her heart that her noir knight felt so broken. She went out of her way to hack Carl Buford's file to make sure he stayed in solitary confinement until the day he died.

Derek with sad eyes looked at his god given solace and said, "Baby what would I do without you?"

Penelope replied with sympathy, "Shhh baby don't think about that. Think about our little one, and what an amazing father you will be."

"You are the reason I hold on. I can't ever do this without you. I want to catch this bastard but all I can think about is my abuse and my baby. What if-."

Nothing will happen to our lil D.J as long as I have my door kicking, unsub tackling hero by my side."

"Damn straight." Derek was getting his confidence back. He knew he had a family to protect, as he caught the piece of shit that was violating these boy, the sooner he would be okay.

Derek and Penelope made their way back to the police station.

Once they got there, Derek was a renewed man. He was ready to be the ass kicking SSA that everyone knew and loved.

Derek got out of the SUV and jogged over to the door where his beautiful fiancé sat and opened the door for her. He helped her out, and grabbed her bags.

"Baby you ready to do this?"

"Mmm my sexy god of chocolate thunder I was born ready."

With a smile, and lightness to his voice Derek said, "That's my girl."

Derek and Penelope stormed through the Police station with confidence. Hotch smiled when he saw Derek because he could see the fight in Derek to catch this bastard. Hotch felt the same way as Derek about this monster. Hotch had a son, and couldn't let himself think about Jack being a victim. However when Hailey was pregnant all he thought about was fixing the world so his son could be safe.

Penelope hugged all of the BAU members. She hugged Hotch and whispered, Thank you." Hotch gave her a little squeeze and said, "No, thank you. You make this family complete."

Next Penelope hugged Spencer. She knew Spencer would try and keep her team grounded but sometimes things got to real for him. He needed a safe place just like everyone else. He found that safe place hanging out with Henry, JJ's son.

Penelope hugged Rossi. Rossi whispered, "Kitten I am glad you are here. We all need your beautiful smile."

Penelope replied with tears in her eyes, "My Italian Stallion I need you all too."

Finally JJ and Penelope hugged. They couldn't get too close because both Penelope and JJ were pregnant. JJ found out that she was going to give Henry a little sister two weeks before the case started.

JJ was also taking the case hard. She had a son just like Hotch had, and Penelope was going to have. She shuddered at the crime scene photos.

"Boss man, tell me where to start. I am ready to find this freak and get my family whole again."

Hotch asked, "Penelope, do you need a minute? Is there anything we can get you?"

Penelope with all the confidence in the world said, "Boss man you can give me suspects, other than that I am good to go."

Derek boomed, "That's my goddess, let's do this."

With renewed faith the BAU set out to catch the unsub.

The team gave the victim logy to local law enforcement. They were looking for a man between the ages of 25 and 30. He was abused as a child, and lost one or both of his parents. He blended in with the neighborhood. Meaning he could interact with the children and not be called out.

After two days of searching, there was another body found. A couple went jogging and saw a small blue hat that seemed to belong to a little league baseball team. It was horrific that the boy died, but it gave a break in the case.

Derek called Penelope from the site of the dumped body and said, "Hey baby girl I need you to dig up all you can about the Grand Rapids Dodgers. They are a little league team."

"Sugar give me a few minutes and this Oracle will have all you need to know."

"Thank you, playa."

"You know it, Garcia, soon to be Morgan out."

Penelope ran several searches. She pulled up some very interesting information about the assistant little league coach. He had gone to jail in 2001 for fondling a little boy outside of a Wal-Mart. Because he was a minor his record was expunged.

Derek a few minutes later called back and said, "Hey what you got for me mama."

"Well my beautiful behavioral analyst, I found out that John Davies the assistant coach was sent to jail in 2001 for sexual assault on a minor."

Derek questions, "Why is he not on a sexual offenders list?

"Good question my knight. It is because he was under 18 and his record was expunged."

Derek teased, "Did mama do more digging?"

Penelope with her own flirty tone said, "You know it sexy. I hacked his juvenile criminal record. It seems that John also tortured animals, and he liked to get into fights on the playground."

Derek in a slightly sexy tone said, "Did you get daddy an address."

Penelope replied, "Just sent them to the entire team's PDAs."

Derek with a little bit of awe in his voice said, "Damn you are truly amazing."

Penelope with a questioning tone said, "I know. Do you mind if I try something different?"

"What baby?" Derek sexily said.

Penelope said with pride, "Morgan out."

Derek beamed and said, "I really do love you. Now I have to let you go, I got a door to kick in and an Unsub to tackle."

Penelope knew Derek meant every word he said.

After a little over two hours, Penelope saw Derek with a handcuffed John Davies barrel into the precinct; it seems that Davies was keep souvenirs of all his kills. He was targeting little league baseball players. All the boys didn't have fathers in their lives so they were easy to capture.

Hutch and Rossi got Davies to confess the murders. Hotch stroked the man's ego, and let him think that he was impressed by the kills.

Davies being the idiot he was thought that Hotch was serious and spilled his guts only after Rossi told him he was going to put him in his next book.

The team gathered their files, and go bags and made their way to the 3 SUVs that would take them back to the jet.

Derek sat in the back seat of the Suburban while Hotch drove. Hotch couldn't help but smile seeing Derek rub Penelope's stomach and talk to the baby. Little DJ kicked hearing his daddy's voice.

Derek leaned over and whispered in Penelope's ear, "Mama I love you so much. Thank you for saving me from the darkness. I needed you and like always you were here.

Penelope replied, "Derek the night you told me I was your god given solace, I was so mad at you I couldn't think."

Derek in a comforting tone said, "I know baby, and I am sorry. I am sorry I made you stay on the phone."

Penelope in a forgiving tone said, "I am glad I stayed on the phone so I could hear your voice. I love you."

Derek held Penelope close and said, "I love you too. I love you more than life itself."


End file.
